


Don't Blame Me if This Goes Sideways

by FizzyTaurus



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Doesn't start explicit but we'll get there, Eventual Smut, F/M, In Universe, Is this the start of a multi-chapter for me, Love, MMORPG, Mages, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Warcraft - Freeform, Wow, explicit - Freeform, feedback and ideas welcome, hope i have time, khadgar got skills, magic sex, magical sex, shattrath city, smut train, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyTaurus/pseuds/FizzyTaurus
Summary: Two mages (Khadgar and OC) in the Warcraft Universe sometime around the Legion invasion. Weird things are happening in the world of magic.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm going to need chicken blood, salt, five candles, and a bottle of vodka."

 

"Vodka? For the spell?"

 

"No, that's just to make me feel better about ripping a hole in the universe." Adlib cracked her knuckles and shook her hands out, readying the spell. "Just kidding - I don't need the other stuff."

 

"You might want to stand closer to me in case this goes sideways." She added, and Khadgar stepped closer than he was, definitely close enough to make his heart race a little faster. Adlib raised her hands and started chanting the spell.

 

"Um-" he paused. "What?" Khadgar asked, his eyebrows raised. "I thought you had done this before!"

 

Adlib glanced at him, saw the flash of panic in his eyes, and then back at her focal point without answering him. There was no going back, and although she hadn't done this before, she was confident it would work, especially since he was there with her. The most powerful mage she had ever met wasn't familiar with this spell so he to rely on her.

 

As the arcane energy rose around Adlib, he could feel it enveloping him too. Portals in Azeroth were one thing, but it was entirely different trying to travel through space this way, outside of the Dark Portal. Khadgar shuddered. He was trying not to relive it.

 

The surge of power that rose was intense and suddenly Khadgar felt himself being tossed forward into the dark breach that the spell had opened. The next few seconds were a blur and when the darkness passed, the two landed with a crash on a grassy area.

 

When she came to, Adlib found herself on her back with Khadgar's startled face close to hers, bracing himself over her, clearly catching himself from falling on top of her.

 

"Hey, it worked!" Adlib said excitedly. Khadgar looked excited too, or was that...something else?

 

Khadgar shook his head. "That's confidence-inspiring." He laughed and got up, offering a hand to help her up. After she brushed off her robes, Adlib looked around. "Where are we?" The sky looked weird, but if they had landed in Outland, that was to be expected. There were giant trees everywhere, and it looked as if there was a city in the distance, but it was hard to tell with the mountains surrounding them.

 

"You just flung us through space, and you didn't know where you were AIMING?!" Khadgar could hardly contain his disbelief.

 

"Oh stop, it's not like you never improvised before. I'm fairly sure I've heard a certain mage say that that's the best way to learn." Adlib shrugged.

 

Pulling a map from his belt, Khadgar studied it for a second. "Well, first, we're in what appears to be Terokkar Forest, from what this says. That must be Shattrath over there." Khadgar pointed east.

 

"Second...?" Adlib prompted when he didn't continue.

 

Khadgar hesitated. He couldn't decide if he was amused or actually somewhat angry with her. What Adlib did was incredibly reckless. He was glad they were both okay, but if something

happened to her...

 

He sighed, concern entering his voice. "Just-- try not to get yourself killed, okay?"

 

Adlib looked at him for a second, not quite sure what to say next. Now she knew she wasn't imagining things. She cleared her throat, very clearly avoiding his gaze. "Um, yeah. Sure. Guess we're heading for Shattrath then."

 

It was quiet most of the way to Shattrath. They had landed close, but neither wanted to attract attention. They were fortunate their portal spell hadn't made a ruckus already. Plus, Khadgar had pulled out some other documents he was studying while trying to walk.

 

Suddenly, Adlib stopped in her tracks. "Did you feel that?" She whispered, grabbing Khadgar's arm, stopping him too. She looked up, searching the sky.

 

"Yeah, I did." Without thinking, he slung his cloak around them both and quickly cast the spell for invisibility. Something emanating powerful magic was flying around above them, but neither could see it. Being in a foreign land meant staying out of sight until they knew if something was a threat or not.

 

Adlib tried not to think about the fact that she was suddenly pressed up against Khadgar's body, and it was getting warm in there while they were trying to sort out what was going on. Finally, they saw it decloak as it entered the city - a blue dragon.

 

"Wait, what? Why is a blue dragon here?" Adlib whispered as Khadgar let the cloak drop and ended the spell, reluctantly letting go of her, but suddenly, she started to sway to one side, and her legs buckled. Khadgar caught her before she ended up in a heap on the ground. "I--don't feel so good..." Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she passed out in his arms.

 

"Adlib??" Khadgar's heart started to pound, and panic crept in when he couldn't wake her after trying a few quick spells and gently shaking her. Now he knew he had to get into the city and find out what was happening. He was hoping someone was there with knowledge of what this could be. Setting her down gently, he conjured a portal to get them the rest of the way into the city. This could not wait, and while it was risky to enter unannounced, Adlib needed attention _now_.

 

\---

 

The portal spell dropped them near the center of the city. Draenei guards immediately trained their spears on them. Khadgar didn't care. "I need help!" He put his arms out to ward them off. A draenei who was wearing what looked like priestly robes approached. "My companion is ill, and I don't know what's happened! I need a mage who's familiar with this area!"

 

The draenei could see the desperation in the mage's eyes. "Come, Raluhi will know." He waved over a guard to help with transporting Adlib. Fortunately, they were near the Terrace of Light, and Raluhi was close.

 

Raluhi was chatting with a young acolyte when the group approached. His countenance turned into a frown when he saw what they brought him. It was another case of this mysterious illness affecting magic users in the realm.

 

The guard gently laid a still limp Adlib before Raluhi. Khadgar knelt beside her when the priest was about to explain. Before he could, Raluhi had pulled out a few herbs from the pouch at his belt. As he started putting together his reagents, he shook his head, “Another one. We’ve been seeing this in magic users here. I’m not sure what it is, but it happens when the magic is drained out of them.”

 

“What?! How is that even possible? Why isn’t it affecting me as well? Wait. Does it have anything to do with that blue dragon we saw earlier?”

 

“First, it seems to be random so we don’t know why it affects some but not others. And no, the blue dragonflight is here to protect us.” Raluhi leaned down with the concoction that he had made and put it under Adlib’s nose. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and blinked. Khadgar breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank the light.” Khadgar looked into her eyes, so happy to see them again.

 

Adlib squinted through what felt like blinding light around her. She assumed they were in Shattrath, but it didn’t matter when she saw Khadgar’s piercing mahogany eyes staring into hers. “What happened?” Adlib asked as Khadgar took her hands and assisted her in standing. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a rampaging basilisk.”

 

“Our friend here said that you had some magic sickness, but they don’t know what’s causing it.” He paused. “Oh, and it drains your magic.”

 

“WHAT?!” Adlib was panicky. “Is my power gone for good?” Khadgar looked to Raluhi.

 

Raluhi shook his head. “No, but it takes some time to return fully. The reagents I used to bring you back should help, but you should take it easy for a while.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” She looked to Khadgar. “We have to get that book.”

 

“Raluhi, we could use some transportation.”

 

\------

 

Raluhi secured a nether ray for them courtesy of the Sha’tari Skyguard. Adlib made sure Khadgar was driving. “If we die, then it’s not my fault.” She was also unsure of how long the effects of the sickness she experienced would last.

 

Khadgar climbed aboard and then helped Adlib up behind him. It was certainly a strange beast, especially for one that could transport humans through the air. The entire region was foreign to them so everything was a new experience or sight for the two. Adlib wasn’t entirely comfortable in her spot, but she pressed close behind Khadgar and wrapped her arms around his middle just before takeoff. Once off the ground, the nether ray was actually a very smooth and accomplished flyer. There was still no way Adlib was letting go of Khadgar, among other reasons. She had been having feelings for him for quite some time. This flight was just the excuse she needed to get close to him physically. She turned her head and laid her cheek on the back of Khadgar’s neck as she watched the scenery fly by. His skin felt cool against her face as the suns had started to set and the wind was starting to turn cold.

 

Khadgar’s heart started to beat a little faster when he felt her warm skin against his neck. It was becoming very difficult to focus with her breath now brushing his neck. He was trying not to focus on how low her arms had slipped since they had first taken off from Shattrath. Khadgar knew it was unintentional, but it was almost impossible for him to ignore it. Denying the tension between them was not helping. He needed to tell her how he felt. They had been working and studying together on this thing so long that he was relatively sure he was in love even though he never had been before. At first, he was just delighted to have a competent mage helping him with his research, let alone one so bright, experienced, and attractive.

 

Neither mage had noticed the sky turning dark until a flash of lightning jolted them out of their reverie. “We need to get down before this gets really bad.” The wind had started whipping, making their cloaks fly up, making navigating more difficult.

 

“There!” Adlib pointed down. They were near a rock face that had a few outcroppings, and there just happened to be what looked like a cave that would provide decent shelter.

 

Khadgar took the nether ray down and quickly climbed down, Adlib just behind him. The nether ray quickly flew off to a nearby overhang to weather the storm.

 

“Ut ignis!” Khadgar conjured a flame in his hand to light the cave, ensuring there were no current occupants.

 

After surveying the cave and satisfied that they were reasonably safe, Khadgar turned to Adlib.

 

“Don’t look at me. I couldn’t conjure a drop of water right now.” She shrugged. It was intensely frustrating to not have use of her abilities.

 

“Oh. Right.” Khadgar noted that there was already an old fire pit in the cave near one wall. He threw the flame from his hand and ignited what was there. He’d have to keep the spell up if he wanted the fire to last all night. There wasn’t nearly enough wood to keep it going organically. He turned when he heard giggling. “What?”

 

Adlib just pointed at him. Khadgar looked up. “Oh! Yeah.” His hair had been blown a hundred directions by the wind. He ran his hands through the dark strands and tried to smooth it out. Though it was long, it all stayed on top of his head and had just started to drape over the top of his ears.

 

Adlib saw an opportunity. “Here, I’ll fix it.” She walked up to him and carefully rearranged some stray strands. When she was done, she realized his dark eyes were fixed on her. She felt the heat of blush creeping into her cheeks, thankful for the low light of the fire bouncing off the cave walls. Khadgar gently put this hand under her chin and brought her lips to his. The kiss was soft and sweet, neither one wanting to rush it. Khadgar pulled her closer, and Adlib placed her hands on his chest. There was definitely a passion in his kiss just barely contained. He pulled back briefly. Adlib sighed and smiled. “It’s about time.”

 

Khadgar grinned. “It took all my strength not to do this the first time I met you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic comes in handy sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the smut train! You knew it was coming.

Khadgar gently undid and pushed Adlib’s hooded cloak off her shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss, but this time, his kiss was more urgent with need, and she could feel him getting bolder. His hands ran down her sides, sending a tingle down her back when his hands gently smoothed over her ass and pulled her body up against his. 

 

Khadgar could feel his desire for her growing, and moaned softly into their kiss when he felt Adlib relieve him of his cloak as well. He started trailing warm kisses down her neck, slowly and gently licking, kissing, and nibbling the sensitive skin almost down to her shoulder. She gasped when she felt him undoing her robe’s intricate laces at her lower back. But wait, how was he doing that when she felt his hands tugging the wide neckline down her shoulders? 

 

“Oh! Oh,  _ Khadgar _ …” Adlib moaned when she realized. He was so incredibly sexy already, and the fact that he was using magic to help with  _ romantic activities _ just made her want him that much more. What else did he know? She was pretty sure she was about to find out. 

 

Khadgar paused to look into her clear green eyes. He had a playful smirk on his face. “You didn’t think magic is just for fighting bad guys in Azeroth, did you?” As he spoke, Adlib’s robe slid down her body to pool at her feet, leaving her standing in front of him in just her corset and underwear. She noticed it had gotten considerably warmer and lighter in the cold, damp cave. Khadgar had stoked the fire spell so as not to leave her shivering with almost no clothes on. Khadgar’s gaze traveled down her body. He knew she was beautiful, but the robes mages wore definitely concealed a lot. Her pale skin almost glowed in the fire light, and the corset held her perfectly round breasts up almost as if it was made to present them to him. 

 

He leaned down to continue kissing his way down the soft silky skin of her chest to where her white corset started which was almost down to her nipples. Adlib ran her fingers through his ebony hair as he did, her breathing getting increasingly shaky. She was nervous but excited, and his lips were so velvety and doing things to her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Desire started to unfurl in her center, and she  _ really _ wanted him out of those clothes, but it was difficult to tell him to stop what he was doing. 

 

Khadgar seemed to know what she was thinking. He straightened up momentarily and undid the buttons and straps on his doublet and was out of it in a few seconds.  _ And I thought my robes were complicated. _ It was Adlib’s turn to stare appreciatively for a moment. Khadgar’s chest was well-defined, and he was definitely well-proportioned, his flat stomach giving way to just a hint of dark hair before disappearing into his britches. She moved into him again, kissing him hotly, and started working on the ties at his waist while they explored each other’s mouths. 

 

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when she pushed his trousers down. They stopped at his nearly knee-high boots, but it didn’t matter. She gingerly took a hold of his now erect cock and gave him a little squeeze, eliciting a throaty moan from Khadgar. Adlib couldn’t wait to feel him inside her, stretching her out. Khadgar ran a hand down to her cloth-covered mound and returned the favor, a gentle squeeze followed by increasingly firm rubs. She started involuntarily rocking her hips ever so slightly, prompting him to slip a finger past her underwear into her hot, wet center. 

 

“Somebody’s excited.” Khadgar purred in her ear, finally breaking their kiss. He nibbled at her earlobe. He wondered how she would feel convulsing around his cock. 

 

Adlib moaned in response. Her eyes were half-closed, slipping into the new waves of pleasure he was causing with his finger.  _ I don’t know if I can stand up much longer.  _

 

He took her hand and led her over by the fire where he had laid the bear skin cover for the nether ray saddle. When she turned to him, Khadgar’s eyes were dark with unconcealed lust. With a snap of his fingers, the remainder of their clothing fell away. He slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth and suddenly,  _ Adlib felt that same tongue mimic that exact motion in her wet heat.  _ Then she realized he was both kissing her and devouring her pussy at the same time. Her entire body lit up with ecstasy, and she gripped his shoulders as if holding on for dear life. 

 

Khadgar was enjoying it as much as she was. He could taste her fully this way. This was the first time he had a chance to try his newly acquired magical “skill”, and he could feel the change in Adlib’s body when it worked. It wasn’t long before she was trembling and crying out in release, the noise of the storm outside adding its own crescendo, and Khadgar held her up with his strong arms as she finished. Lowering her down softly to the bear skin, he moved to lie next to her. He lazily traced a finger over one nipple, watching it perk up under his touch. 

 

“That was…” Adlib breathed. 

 

“I know.” Khadgar smiled down at her. 

 

Adlib didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t nearly as skilled but was determined to return the favor. Regaining her composure, she rolled toward him, sat up, and straddled his cock, rubbing her wetness just over the tip. 

 

Khadgar sucked in a sharp breath. He was more than ready. Adlib carefully slid down over him, her wet heat enveloping him. He could feel everything in his body tightening, ready to explode, but he wanted to enjoy this for a while. As she started rocking back and forth, he held on to her hips. She continued and leaned down to kiss him. The storm was starting to fade, and the gentle rolls of thunder were helping her keep a steady rhythm. His cock felt amazing inside her, perfect - stretching her out and filling her up. 

 

Adlib yelped when he thrust up into her sharply. She wasn’t ready for it, and the pleasure it caused was intense. In a swift movement, Khadgar flipped her over and started a quick, rough pace, a wicked smirk on his face. He was hitting just the right spot, and the tension was delicious. She knew she would be coming again soon. 

 

Khadgar loved watching her whole body shake with each thrust. Watching her ride him had made him even more crazy with lust, and he felt a need to just take her like this. Soon he felt her tight pussy start fluttering around him as she climaxed, and he let out a loud groan as he felt his own release start deep in his abdomen and pour forth. 

 

Khadgar collapsed beside her and gathered her into his arms. Soon they’d be asleep as the remnants of the storm passed. He just wanted to bask in the pure peace of this moment for as long as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think the Kirin Tor would approve. ;) Khadgar's got skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Khadgar glanced down and brushed a few hairs away from Adlib's face. Her eyes glittered in the fire light as she smiled and reached up to caress his face. 

 

Both mages gasped when they noticed her fingertips glowing blue. She giggled. 

 

"I think my magic is back! You really are something, Khadgar." Adlib leaned up to kiss him tenderly. His lips really were the softest she’d ever felt. Her stomach did a little flip, but as much as she wanted to go another round with him, sleep was overtaking her quickly. She tucked her head under Khadgar’s chin and snuggled in close to him. 

 

Khadgar reached his hand out to summon their cloaks over from where they had dropped them earlier and covered himself and Adlib with them. The fire was still generating plenty of warmth, but the chill was starting to come back as Khadgar couldn’t keep up the spell all night. Now he was basking in the warmth from Adlib’s body against his. It wasn’t long before she was asleep in his arms, and he soon joined her with the distant rumbles of thunder and the last of the rain falling outside the cave entrance. 

 

\------

 

The next morning Adlib woke to find Khadgar loading their packs onto the nether ray near the cave entrance. She found her robes folded next to her. She rubbed her eyes and started getting dressed. “You should have gotten me up sooner. I could have helped you do that.” 

 

“You needed the sleep.” Khadgar shrugged as he turned. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the ray as he watched her dress, a naughty smirk on his face. He cursed the fact that they actually did have to travel today since he could feel the need for her rising in his core again. 

 

Adlib noticed him watching her. She blushed a bit but didn’t really mind. She was still amazed that this powerful, handsome mage was hers.  _ How did I get so lucky?  _ “I know what you’re thinking. Stop that!” 

 

“Sorry, you’re just so damn distracting.” Khadgar smiled and walked over and embraced her tightly for a kiss once she had finished fastening her cloak. He sighed as he released her. “Time to go.” 

 

As she climbed onto their mount behind him, Adlib had to wonder how they would find the tome they had been searching for when they first arrived. “Khadgar, where are we headed, anyway?” 

 

“Eventually, a region called Netherstorm. The whole area has been shattered by some sort of arcane magic, and Raluhi gave me a map before we departed. It’s not nearby so we have at least a few days of travel ahead. I’m hoping that will give us information about whatever is going on out here, especially with that magic sickness. I’d hate for either of us to have that happen again.” Khadgar made a clicking noise at the nether ray to get them going. 

 

Adlib tightened her grip around him as they departed. “And who knows if what I experienced was the worst case.” She really didn’t like thinking about either of them getting sick again. What if Khadgar got sick? What if both of them did? Did the magic always return to the user or was it sometimes gone for good? 

 

Eventually the forest of Terrokar gave way to huge mushroom-like plants that were as tall as trees, sometimes taller. It was definitely more swamp-like here. The two had been flying for some time. They needed somewhere to rest before going on. 

 

“The map said that Telredor should be ahead.” Khadgar pointed, and Adlib started scanning the area below. They were currently over a very large body of water, and several dots of light surrounded it, possibly the flora and fauna of the region. 

 

“Wait! There!” Adlib pointed. “Uh, we just passed it.” 

 

“What? Where?” 

 

“That giant mushroom. That was it!” 

 

Khadgar yanked on the reins of the nether ray, and it spun around. Then he saw it. It was a camp on top of one of the large mushroom-trees they had just passed. Heading down to the ground level to find a place for the nether ray, the mages disembarked and greeted the draenei guards at the large platform elevator. They stepped onto the platform to get to the main camp.

 

The entire area seemed to be permanently shrouded, and it made Adlib wonder if it was magic-related or if the sun just never shone here due to the sheer moisture level, making it likely cloudy all the time. It was slightly disconcerting. At least they were in an area that was friendly to the Alliance and were up off the ground at least for a while. 

 

A very concerned-looking draenei approached them as they stepped off the platform. “My name is Ahuurn. I’m an Anchorite here. Welcome. You can stay at our inn if needed, but I’m afraid I have to warn you that we don’t have any food available here.” 

 

Khadgar had been quiet since they got off the nether ray. He finally spoke. “I’m Khadgar, Guardian of the Shi’ite.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as part of a prompt I was writing, and then it turned into something. I'm not sure if I'll get to additional chapters since I actually sound like I have a semblance of a plot here. (Plot? What is that?) Input welcome as I still need ideas on where this should go.


End file.
